


Breaking Free

by TheWildThing



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildThing/pseuds/TheWildThing
Summary: Natsuki had been abused her whole life. She was sick of it and her father shaped her to be the person was. When she entered college she thought things would be different. She was right. She just needed help from her friends to break free. She soon discovers that her friends have demons in their closests. Yuri and Natsuki were not close but after discovering something should not have seen, they bond.





	1. Class is Boring

**POV Natsuki**

            I finished my third page of doodles during lecture. It felt like this class was going on forever. It was my first semester of college and I sort of expected school to become a bit more interesting compared to high school. Maybe it was boring because the class was an introduction level course for writing. I had plenty of experience writing back in high school. The transition still didn’t feel that didn’t from high school to school.

            I looked up from my notebook and looked at the time. “ _Damn_ ”, I thought to myself. The class was not even halfway over. I gave out a small sigh and looked around the room.

            It was a large class since it was an introduction course. There were probably around 200 students in the class and I didn’t bother learning anyone’s name. No one really approached me because I tend to snap at people. That is fine with me. I rather not get close with most people.

I blame my father for my attitude. He used to be a nice guy. That was a very long time ago though. I don’t even remember him being nice. I just assume he used to be nice because we used to look happy in all our old family albums. That was back when my mother was still around. The father I know, is not the man from those albums who used to smile and hold me.

He is a cold man with control issues. He wants me to be the person he thinks I should be. If I find a hobby he doesn’t above he will beat him senseless and destroy whatever I was into. I remember I brought home an awesome manga I found at a store once. He burned the book and screamed at me. I had to cover up a black eye from my classmates after that.

He beats me all the time though. I have become used to it. It is just a part of my life now, even though it sucks. Even though I have never told my friends about my home life, I am pretty sure Monika already knows something is up and just has never addressed it.

A loud snore breaks me from my thoughts and I turn to my side. My eyebrows narrow when I see Sayori dead asleep in the middle of class. She had her head on the table and was drool slightly.

I really like Sayori. I have known her since we were both in grade school. I was sort of a bully back then. I tended to get into fights on the playground and steal peoples snacks during snack time.

One day I went up to the swing set during recess and pushed her out of the swing and told her it was my turn. The girl landed on her ass and looked at me with a goofy expression. I remember it pissed me off and confused me at the same time. The next day during recess she started to follow me around. She gave me her juice pack one day and told me to stop taking others snacks. She told me she would bring some to share.

We just sort of clicked and remained friends throughout the years. She was always more social then me though. People tended to gravitate toward her because she always seemed happy. In middle school we met a girl named Monika and she became our friend.

Monika is literally perfect. She got perfect grades, was prom queen, could play a number of different instruments, and got a full ride to college.

Then there was Yuri, she was the third person in my small circle of friends. She didn’t talk much and preferred a book over a person. I never knew much about her personally life. I always tended to fight with her in high school over stupid shit that I can’t even remember anymore. The girl also got a full ride into college.

I put my hand on Sayori’s shoulder and shook her gently. “Idiot we are in the middle of school. Wake up.” I whispered over to her. I see her eyes open and twitch in confusion.

“Oh shoot. I did it again.” She said with her classic goofy smile.

“Do you even pay attention in this class?” I asked her slightly annoyed.

“Hey. Look who is talking! Draw anymore cute bunnies today in your notebook?” She teased back at me.

“They are not cute. They are badass and should be feared.” I stated.

She looked over at my notebook of doodles. “They are just like you! Little, pink, and cute.” She giggled quietly.

“Do you want me to fight you after class is over?” I pouted at her.

“Hey you two, maybe you should stop talking in the middle of lecture. The professor is covering stuff on the next exam.” Monika said entering the conversation. She sat next to Sayori.

“You know how I feel about the words small and cute though, Monika!” I hiss back Monika.

“Sayori is baiting you and you are falling for it. You know she loves getting reactions from you.” Monika points out. I look at Sayori and she winks at me.

I growl and give her the middle finger. “I don’t care what she is doing. She needs to stop it.” I say with a huff.

“Maybe you all should talk about this after class. The people around us are starting to get mad with all the talking.” Yuri quietly says. I turn around to the other side of me where Yuri is sitting. She has her textbook out and her notebook full of notes. She actually paid attention in this class.

I meet her gaze and she quickly looks down at her notebook. “I don’t want to sound rude or anything.” Yuri mumbles quietly.

“The people around us can go fuck themselves. I don’t care if I am pissing them off.” I turn back to Sayori and Monika. I continued to bicker with Sayori while she teased me until the professor closed his book and said class was over for the day.

The four of us left the classroom together. “Well that was an….interesting class today.” Monika stated with an awkward giggle.

“I know right! I thought Natsuki was going to stab me with her pencil or something” She laughed loudly.

“Call me short and die.” I pouted.

Yuri walked silently next to us with a book in her hand. “Are you guys prepared for the exam next week?” Yuri calmly asked, probably trying to change the subject.

“Of course I’m not prepared! Natsuki isn’t either though so that’s fine.” Sayori says happily.

“Maybe you guys should start paying attention more in class.” Monika says and laughs.

“Let’s all have a study session then! We can do it at our dorm rooms tonight.” Sayori suggests.

“I can’t. I have to be home in an hour or I will get in trouble.” I frown. The three of them all lived at dorm rooms on campus. I could not afford to stay on campus and my father would not let me even if I did have the money.

“You should convince him to let you stay here over the weekend then! Tell him we will be studying or something.” Sayori says with a smile.

“We will be studying.” Yuri says.

“And playing video games, watching movies, and partying!” Sayori says with a fist pumped into the air.

Monika sighs and pats Sayori’s head. “Maybe after we catch you up for the exams alright, hun?”

Sayori pouts “Fine but we better still have some fun.” She turns to me “I hope you can come Natsuki.” She says with a smile.

I look away from them. “I’ll try guys. You know my dad can be a bit over protective though.” I say with a frown.

“Yeah but this is college! You need to experience it! You need to drink and party! You need to smoke it up! You need to hook up with someone!” Sayori says a bit too excited.

“College isn’t just about partying, Sayori.” Yuri says with a frown.

“You say that now, but just wait!” Sayori skips ahead of us and spins around.

“Okay, someone is getting a bit too excited.” Monika says and grabs Sayori. “We will see you around, Natsuki.” Monika says and waves as I go to head to the bus stop. I wave back at the three of them. Sayori is jumping and waving while Monika has a hand on her should and waves at me. Yuri is next to them and nods her head.

I notice the bus is at the bus stop and start running towards it. The door closes and the bus leaves. “ _Shit the next one is in 20 minutes. I am going to be late.”_. I stand at the bus stop and nervously pace.

Eventually the bus comes back and I get on. It took another 15 minutes for it to arrive at the stop near my house. The bus driver smiles and tells me to have a good afternoon. I tell him to fuck off for not waiting for me.

I get to my house and open the door. I can hear my dad in the other room with the tv on. I quietly walked to the staircase and up to my room. One of the steps squeaked because of the old wood. I hear the tv turn off and foot steps.

I sigh. “Hey dad. I’m home from school.” I call out.

Soon he is in the hallway near the stairs looking up at me with a sour look. The man did not look like me. He rarely fed me and that kept me very thin but he on the other hand, was slightly overweight but still muscular, mostly in his arms. He usually wore a sleeveless shirt and black jeans. His hair was auburn in color and he had pale red eyes. He was much taller then me. People usually wouldn’t guess we were related. We did still have a few common traits though. We had the same facial expressions for the most part, his were much scarier though. We also had the same sharp teeth that could be seen with we had our mouth open wide enough.

He already looked pissed off at me. He glared up at me with his hands on his hips. “You’re late.” He firmly stated.

“Yeah. I know. I missed the bus and had to wait for it to come back.” I said. I looked to the side because I couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Bullshit. I bet you were talking to boys or something. I swear if I find out you were talking to boys, I am going to beat the shit out of you.” He barks at me. I flinch. He points at the ground in front of him.

I move down the stairs to stand in front of him. He towered over me. “You are such a failure, you know that right?” He says with a twisted laugh. He grabs me and pushed me roughly to the nearest wall. I gasp as my back slams against the wall.

One of his hands grabs my wrist tightly while the other one wraps over my neck and squeezes. “You are such a fucking whore. You know that, right? You fucking come here late and expect me to let you come in without of punishment.” He says right to my face. I am gasping trying to get air.

He stares at me for a few moments before giving me a toothy grin and letting go. My eyes are tearing up as I grab my throat. “Go to your room for the rest of the day and don’t come out. No dinner for the rest of the week. Do you understand?” He firmly says while he watches me.

I was shaking and unable to talk, still recovering from being choked. I could not find the words. I see his eyebrows narrow and his right hand turn into a fist. I start shaking more.

He punches me right in the stomach and I fall to the floor. “I said do you understand?” He repeats again firmly. I huff out the word “yes”. He grabs me by my shirt and pulls me to my feet. The shirt rips slightly.

I turn and grab the railing on the staircase and head up to my room. I close the door behind me. My room isn’t very special. It is the smallest room in the house. The walls are all pink. I had a bookshelf on one wall with books and manga I collected through the years. I had an old dresser that I had owned since I was a kid. On the dresser were a couple pictures, there was a picture of me and my 3 friends at our club meeting in high school, a framed picture of my mom and me when I was very young, and some drawings that I decided to keep. I had various notebooks and loose papers all over the room with poems and short stories that I never threw out.

I drag my feet to my bed and lay on it. I bury my face into my pillow. I don’t cry. The tears were already dry. I was tried of crying. I had done it for years and it never did anything. I was trapped in a horrible life that I couldn’t escape. I thought once I was in college I would be able to leave. I had no money though.

I don’t know how long I laid there. I heard my phone vibrate. I decided to ignore it. After the 10th time I decided to check. I opened up my phone and saw new messages from the group chat I had with my friends.

They were talking about plans to study, movies to watch, and other fun activities for the weekend. I sighed. Here I was laying in bed at 6:00pm on a Friday doing nothing.

My phone vibrated again. _Sayori: Please tell me that you convinced your dad to let you come for the weekend!_

I sighed and sent my response. _Natsuki: Where would I even sleep?_

_Sayori: You can stay at with me and Monika in our room if you want!_

_Yuri: My roommate transferred to a different room._

_Monika: Please say you’ll come!._

I laid in my bed and thought about it for a few moments. I thought about what my dad said and my punishment. “ _You know what? Fuck him. I am going. What will he do? Beat me? Not feed me? Scream insults at me? He does that already.”_ I grabbed my phone and sent them my response.

_Natsuki: Alright I will come :) just let me grab a few things and I will head over._

_Sayori: Woooooo!_

_Monika: Nice. Meet us at the dorms and we will let you in._

_Yuri: Be safe coming here. People are crazy on Friday nights._

I got come of bed and moaned. I grabbed my stomach. I walked over to the mirror on top of my dresser and pulled off my shirt. Right below my chest were some fresh bruises. Old cuts and bruises could be seen all over my body. My wrist was bruised as well but luckily my neck was not. That would be harder to cover up. Old bruises and cuts could be seen going up my arms and legs while I changed. I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pale pink shirt.

I grabbed my bag and packed some clothes and textbooks. I went to my door and peeked outside. No one was there. I quietly made my way to the steps and started going downstairs to the front door. I could hear the tv in the room my dad was in on. I skipped over the step that gave me away earlier and quickly made it to the door. I exited my house quietly and closed the door behind me.

I quickly made my way to the bus that would get me to the dorms. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest. My dad was going to get pissed when he found out I was gone. I didn’t care though. I was sick of him. I was sick of my life. I needed the escape. I was honestly looking forward to the weekend.


	2. Blue and purple

Natsuki POV

  
It didn’t take very long for me to get to campus. I grabbed my pink backpack and swung it onto my back as I exited the bus. The campus was fairly large but luckily the stop I got off at was only a few minutes away from the dorms that Sayori, Monika, and Yuri stayed at.

As I walked to the dorms I could see why this school was known as a party school. Of course, I didn’t really blame anyone for going out and partying on a Friday night. School was stressful and midterms were coming up. I was 18 and I didn’t even attempt to buy a fake ID from someone. It would never have passed. I was too little to fool anyone.

I walked by a few frat houses on my way to the dorms and rolled my eyes. Each house had different music blasting and basically shaking the whole street. People were all over the yards and inside the houses. Everyone looked wasted. I rolled my eyes. I don’t know why but the idea of drinking so much just seemed unattractive to me. Maybe it was because I hated frat guys and thought they were annoying.

I heard a few frat guys call out to me as I walked by their houses at a faster pace. “Hey cutie, come join the party!” One of them called out and winked.

“Yeah! We can show you a good time.” Another one slurred.

I decided the best thing to do was ignore them and keep walking, even though they really pissed me off. Of course the frat house with the guys calling out was Delta Tau Delta, they were known to be sexist party animals who had a few lawsuits with victims of rape and sexual assault. I never went to any of their parties but Monika was convinced that they drugged women’s drinks.

The guys kept calling out to me so I decided to grab my phone and look busy and hope they would leave me alone. My group chat had a few new messages.

Monika: Hey! Sayori and I went to the store to buy some drinks and snacks for the weekend. You guys want anything specifically?

Yuri: I am fine with whatever. I will give you guys some money for it.

Sayori: Nice! Monika has a good fake so we are getting some booze.

Yuri: I thought we were studying this weekend….

Sayori: We are! But also we should have alittle fun!

Monika: It is unhealthy to study so much. We can watch a movie and relax.

Yuri: Fine. If you are getting alcohol then can you get some red wine?

Monika: Of course!

I tensed up slightly. I had never really had anything to drink before. Sure, I had taken sips of beer when my dad wasn’t looking but that doesn’t count. He would kill me if he ever saw me even slightly buzzed.

I was at the entrance to the dorm that they stayed at. You needed a student ID of a student staying at the dorm to get into the building. I quickly texted them that I was there.

Natsuki: I am at the dorms guys.

Monika: We are still out. We should be back soon!

Yuri: I’ll come let you in.

I got slightly nervous. Out of all my friends I barely knew Yuri. We had been friends for awhile but we were opposites in all senses. She was tall, mature, quiet, a tea addict, and a huge book lover. I knew her favorite genre was horror. We would always end up fighting in high school because she thought my taste in literature was not good. I loved manga. I couldn’t help it. It always pissed me off when she would discredit my interests.

I felt like the girl was always looking down on me. I felt like she was always judging me and looking at me like I was a child. It had something to do with her eyes. I can never really describe it. It was like she was studying me, judging me, and looking right into me as a person. She always seemed to frown when we talked in high school. I am still convinced to this day that she does not like me.

I rubbed my wrist where my dad had recently bruised me. The skin was a dark shade of blueish-purple. I frowned. My finger tips were bright red compared to my pale skin. I felt my body shiver as I waited outside. It was early October and it was getting cold outside. I placed my hands inside of my pale pink hoodie I grabbed on my way out of my house.

Soon, the front door to the dorms opened and I was greeted by Yuri. She took in front of me with a straight expression. She had a tan sweater on and a pair of black jeans.

Before, she could speak I started to walk in and pass me. “It’s about damn time. I was about to freeze my ass off out here.” I huffed.  
I could see her body tense slightly and she looked down to the ground. She closed the door behind us and caught up to me. I could hear her mumble something quietly.

“What? You have to speak up.” I said with an eye roll. I was probably too hard on her. I was probably being a bitch because of what had happened at home. I didn’t honestly mean it. It is just always hard to talk to her.

“I said sorry.” Yuri said. Her voice is slightly louder than a whisper.

We both walked side by side to where her dorm room was. “How much studying do you think we are actually going to do?” I said with a soft laugh. I was trying to spark a conversation.

“Who knows with those two. My guess is we will start out reviewing and they will get bored and next thing to know, they are passed out drunk.” She said. I looked over and at her and smiled.

“Probably. Those two are always crazy. It is hard to control Sayori sometimes though.” I said. I could swear Yuri actually smiled at my response.

“I actually do need to study for this exam though. I know its an introduction class but I want to do well.” I said with a frown.

“You did seem to have a lot on your mind lately. If you need help we can always escape to my room and study.” Yuri said softly. She seemed to have tensed up slightly as she spoke. She was probably scared I would react negatively or something.

“I don’t know what your talking about. I just think the class is boring. That’s all!” I said with a sharp tone.

She flinched slightly. “I didn’t mean anything bad from it…” She said.

I looked over and her face looked red from embarrassment. Her lower lip twitched. She had one of her hands in her long hair and she was playing with it. It was a nervous habit of hers.

I sighed. “You’re right though. Maybe I will take you up on that study offer.”

Her expression quickly changed and she didn’t seem nervous anymore. “That is great! I know you can do well on the test if you try.” Yuri said with a slightly upbeat tone of voice.

“It’s not like I think I’ll do bad. I just know you are smart.” I pouted at her. She had another small smile on her face.  
Finally, we made it to the dorm room. She got her key out and opened the door. I motioned for me to enter first. I walked into the room and placed my bag onto the ground. It was starting to hurt my already sore back.

Yuri, Sayori, and Monika shared a suite together. The first room in the suite was the living room. It wasn’t a large room but it felt roomy. The living room consisted on a couch and love seat. They had a tv in the living room with an Xbox connected to it. They had various games and controllers laying around.

The room also had a small basic kitchen. It had a stove, oven, microwave, and fridge. There was a tea kettle on the stove, of course. The room was messy but nothing too crazy. It just looked like people lived there. There were dirty dishes laying around and in the sink, blankets thrown around, and books laying in random places.  
I loved their dorm suite though and wished I had the money to live here. The first month of college I would come by every day and bake in their kitchen. I made the whole floor smell like vanilla and fresh baked cookies. I smiled at the memories. On the other side of the living room was a sliding door that led to a very small balcony. It was only big enough for two people to stand outside comfortably.

To the left was a door that led to Sayori and Monika’s room and to the right of the living room was Yuri’s room. Each room had its own private bathroom.

Yuri walked to the kitchen and poured water into her tea kettle. “Of course, she is already making tea.” I thought to myself. This girl was obsessed with tea.

“Would you like some? I am mango black tea.” She said calmly.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll try some.” I said awkwardly. I really wasn’t used to being alone with Yuri. There was a weird silence in the air when I was around her. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It just felt like a silence she naturally had with her.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” I said with a smile.

“Of course. You can go right in.” She replied.

I nodded and walked to her room. I closed the door behind me. I turned the lights on in her room and looked around. Her room was organized and clean compared to the living room. She had a book self next to her dresser that had a variety of books that all looked very thick. She had her bed touching one of the walls. I raised my eyebrow at an object I saw on her nighttime stand. It was lighter.

It seemed like a weird place for a lighter to be since she didn’t have any candles in her room. I decided to ignore it. I kept looking around the room and felt like she had a lot of empty space. I remembered she used to have a roommate but the girl had moved out quickly.

I can’t remember the name of the girl but I remember thinking that she was a bitch. She had a huge fight with Monika and Sayori one night about Yuri. The girl claimed that Yuri was crazy. She kept saying stuff like Yuri loved blood and pain. She called Yuri a lot of horrible names and filed for a room transfer. She was approved and no one missed that she was gone. The girl would complain about everything. She yelled at them if the living room was messy even though she would leave messes. She would always steal peoples food. She would bring random boys to the room without warning and made Yuri very uncomfortable. The worst thing she did though was tell me that my cooking was bad. Monika had to hold me back from slapping that girl in the face.

I turned and headed to Yuri’s bathroom and turned on the light. There was a bathtub, toilet, and a sink with a mirror above it. I turned and faced the sink. I unzipped my hoodie and tossed it on the floor behind me. I frowned at my reflection.

I twisted my body and pulled up the shirt I had on to see my back. The bruise was large and dark in color. It didn’t look great but it definitely wasn’t the worst injury my father had given me. I looked down at my wrist again. For some reason the wrist had hurt the most. It probably had to do with the area being smaller, having more veins, and other sciencely things that I didn’t understand.

I hadn’t even noticed but I had some cuts on the wrist that had bled slightly. It looked like my dad had dug his finger nails into my skin and they had bled. I sighed to myself.

I started to open up drawers in her bathroom to look for a band aid or something to cover them up. I opened the top drawer and found soaps and shampoos. I opened up the next drawer and found lotions and hair products. “Yuri has a lot of stuff” I thought to myself.

“Try to bottom left drawer” I heard a voice tell me from behind.

I felt my heart start to beat fast and I jumped at the sudden words. I turned around and saw Yuri standing behind me. Her voice was calm and she just stare at me with her light purple eyes.

“I’m sorry. Its not what it looks like. I’ll go into the kitchen now and wait for the others.” I said and bent down to grab my jacket. I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

“Let me help you with that.” She said with a smile and walked in to the bathroom. She directed me to stand next to her. She gestured for my jacket and I handed it to her. She folded it and placed it on her bathroom counter.

She bent down and opened a drawer. A lock of her purple hair moved and covered one of her eyes. She looked very focused on what she was doing.

“I am seriously fine.” I insisted. I must not have been convincing enough because she ignored my request to leave.

The drawer she opened made my eyes widen. The draw consisted of many different objects. She had bandaids, gauzes, rubbing alcohol, and hydrogen peroxide. The strange objects inside the drawer were a couple of razers for shaving and a couple of knives. I knew she had a knife collection but it seemed like a strange place to store some of them.

She got out some of the hydrogen peroxide and bandages. She grabbed a cloth and poured some of the liquid on the cloth. “This might sting alittle.” She stated and turned to face me.

“Nope. I don’t want it. Its fine.” I said. I grabbed my wrist with my hand to cover it and got on my tippy toes to look taller and tougher. Even on my tippy toes, I barely was at her shoulders in height.

She ignored me and took a step to me. I started to retreat and my back hit the nearest wall. I felt my body tense because of the recent bruise but I tried to act tough. It was not working though.

Soon Yuri was inches away from me holding the cloth. She reached for the hand covering my wrist and I hissed at her. She ignored me and grabbed my hand gently. My arm tensed at her touch.

Her skin was very soft. It was almost surprising how soft her skin felt. I glared up at her and she looked down at me calmly. She had a warm presence to her. I sighed in defeat. She gently moved my hand to my side and let go. She cupped my injured hand and moved it closer to her.  
She examined my bruise and small cuts for a moment. I watched her and waited for her to question me about how I got the injury. I started thinking in my head of possible lies I could come up with that would sound believable.

I felt goosebumps crawl up my skin suddenly. Her fingers went over the skin and were lightly rubbing the bruise. It felt almost lovingly. “You might not care but I don’t want you to get an infection. Let me clean it and wrap it up, okay?” She said in a calm tone.

All I could do was just nod my head and stare at her. She smiled and grabbed the cloth and faced in on my wrist. She wasn’t lying about it stinging. I felt sudden sharp pains that made my skin pulse in each open area of skin. I clenched my teeth and hissed.

Before, I knew it she had removed the cloth and tossed it into a basket with dirty laundry. She held my arm and guided me toward her sink. She turned on warm running water and placed my hand under it. It surprisingly felt nice. She let go of my arm and went to get another towel. She turned off the water and dried my wrist. She grabbed some bandage wrap and started to wrap my wrist up.

She cut the wrap down in size because my wrist was small. “That must be why she has knives in that drawer” I thought to myself.  
She reached over and grabbed my hoodie and handed it to me. I reached for it and placed it back on. I tried to ignore looking her right in the eyes. No one had ever seen my bruises before. I was still waiting for her to ask what they were from.

She smiled and turned and left. She never asked why. She never questioned anything. She acted like it was no big deal at all. My stomach sank. I felt weird.  
Suddenly, the living room door swung open. I heard Sayori yell from the living room. “Who is ready to party this weekend?!” She shouted out cheerfully.

“You mean study, right Sayori?” Monika said with a laugh.

“Yeah, sure. That’s exactly what I mean” Sayori said in a teasing tone.

I turned off the bathroom light and headed out of the bathroom. I was still trying to process in my head what just happened. I exited Yuri’s room and walked into the living room. There Yuri was, sitting on the couch, drinking her stupid tea with a book in her lap.


	3. Well, that happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter with a point of view change in the chapter. They will be indicated when they happen. Also I know there are typos in this story. I don't have someone to edit them and I think faster then I type. My bad.

**POV Natsuki**

            I stared down at the notebook I was working with and gave out a loud groan. Surprisingly, we had actually been studying. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 10:00pm. We had actually been studying for a few hours. Not that I was complaining or anything. The study session was actually helping me.

            The first thing we did was practice different writing techniques. This was something we all had been familiar with already because of high school. We each developed our own writing style. I can’t say I was proud of mine. Many people didn’t seem to like it.

My professor would leave notes on papers saying I was being too simple. Well not everything had to be fancy. I liked my writing and how up front it was. I liked the meaning within my words. I didn’t like the idea of having to study a paper to understand some possible hidden meaning behind something.

After we wrote a few practice pieces and shared them we decided to go over root words. That is where I struggled. For some reason our professor thought it was important for us to learn greek and latin root words for modern day language. I didn’t pay attention at all in class so I was struggling and it was frustrating me.

Sayori seemed to be in the same boat as me though. She laughed and smiled every time Monika pointed out one of her answers was wrong. Monika would pat her head and tell her to try again. She would try to teach Sayori little secrets to remember some of the roots.

Yuri, of course, was not having any trouble at all with the root words. She was currently sitting on the corner of the couch with her notebook in her lap, pen behind her ear, and a book in her hand.

I studied Yuri’s face. She seemed completely normally. She wasn’t acting weird or anything after what happened in the bathroom. It gave me an uneasy feeling and I didn’t like it.

Yuri seemed to have sensed that I was looking at her and made eye contact with me. “Why are you staring? Do you need help?” Yuri asked.

I frowned. “No. I am just getting a bit tired of studying.” I said and sighed again.

Monika joined the conversation. “Well, it has been a few hours. We could probably stop for the day if you guys want. We can pick up again tomorrow. You’re staying all weekend, right Natsuki?” She asked with a smile. Sayori agreed with Monika about ending the study session by closing her notes and hoping up to her feet.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with you guys.” I said to Monika.

Monika smiled sweetly at me. “Of course it is alright. Will your dad be okay with you being gone all weekend though? I know he can be a bit protective.” She asked.

“ _Fucking Monika._ ” I thought to myself. Why did she have to mention that douchebag? I knew the moment he realized I left the house he was going to be pissed.

“He said it was fine since it was for a class.” I lied to the others. I smiled at Monika. She seemed to believe me because she smiled back.

“Awesome! Then lets drink!” Sayori said, basically jumping into Monika’s lap.

Monika began laughing. “Hold on Sayori, Lets all decide on a something we are going to watch before we start drinking.” Monika said.

Sayori crawled over to the nearest Xbox controller on the ground on pushed the power bottom. The Xbox made a noise and turned on. The tv lit up with the logo and went to the home screen. Sayori opened up Netflix and turned to me and Yuri.

“What are you guys in the mood for?” She asked with a smile.

Yuri placed her book down and looked over at Sayori. She shrugged. “I don’t mind watching anything you guys want to watch.” Yuri said.

“You always say that Yuri!” Sayori said with a pout.

“Maybe an anime or a cartoon?” I answered.

“You always want to watch stuff like that!” Sayori said.

“Why did you ask us if you knew what we would say?” I asked with a huff.

“Guys we should watch this show!” Monika pouted at the screen. It was an anime called Toyko Ghoul. I had heard of it before but didn’t know anything about it. The animation looked good though so I agreed.

They started up the first episode. Monika and Sayori got up and headed to the kitchen. I turned to see what they were doing. They reached into a bag and got out a huge bottle of vodka and some soda and placed them on the counter. They also pulled out a bottle of red wine for Yuri and some potato chips. They poured the chips into a bowl.

Sayori began pouring vodka into some glasses. Monika grabbed the bottle from here. “You are putting way to much vodka in these. They are going to be very strong Sayori.” Monika said.

“That’s the point.” She said with a giggle. She turned toward me. “Do either of you want one?” Sayori asked.

“I’ll just have a glass of wine for now.” Yuri answered.

“I guess I’ll try one. Just not too strong.” I said.

“She wouldn’t be able to handle much since she’s small.” Yuri pointed out.

I glared over at her. She knows I hate when people call me small. Was she trying to piss me off? She saw me glaring and smiled back at me warmly.

“You know what? Give me a strong one.” I said and got up. Yuri rolled her eyes and paused the show.

I walked over to the counter. Sayori was very happy because of my response. She finished my drink and slid it over to me. “We should have shots!” Sayori said while jumping in place.

Monika laughed and got some shot glasses out. I nodded in agreement. I might as well drink tonight since I was already breaking so many rules at home. Yuri got up off the couch and walked over to us. Monika poured us each a shot.

“To friendship!” Sayori said and finished her shot in less then a second. Monika followed suit. I picked up my glass and drank it. The taste surprised me. The liquid almost felt like it was burning my throat. I felt heat in my body rise and enter my head. It was a strange feeling but I liked it.

I looked over and Yuri had finished her shot without me even noticing and had already moved back to the couch. Sayori grabbed the bottle and shot glasses and moved to the love seat. She laid down and took up all of it. Monika decided to sit on the ground in front of the love seat. That left me sitting on the couch, awkwardly, next to Yuri.

Yuri started up the show again and I began sipping my drink. After the first episode ended Sayori decided we would play a drinking game. We decided we would take a shot every time the main character cried, someone died, someone talked about food, or when someone was eating.

We all agreed to the rules. They didn’t seem so bad. I thought. I was still feeling pretty good. I had just finished my first drink and had one shot. My face felt warm and I was slightly light headed but other then that I was fine. I should have known Sayori knew more about the show they she let us believe.

 

 

** POV Yuri **

(This is the first point of view change I have made in this series. It just means the view point has changed to another character)

We had just finished the second episode of the show and I already determined it was time to stop the drinking game. It wasn’t because anything bad had happened, yet, but because I could tell Natsuki was at her limit and she did had not done this before. She probably didn’t even know what her own limit was.

During the episode we probably had around 8 shots. I was definitely buzzed at this point and if this continued I would be drunk in no time. I looked over at Monika and Sayori. Sayori ended up pulling Monika on to the loveseat. Sayori had gotten off the loveseat and looked like she was dancing to music that didn’t exist. Monika was bobbing her head and clapping while cheering her on.

They did this all the time so I knew they would fine. The same thing always happens when they drink. First they get all giggly and dance, then Sayori gets more active and either tries to escape or run someone and Monika will grab her and get dragged along until she stops her, then they usually get emotional and Sayori says something surprisingly dark and Monika hugs her, and usually it ends with them making out somewhere before they pass out on top of each other.

They always wake up the next day and laugh about it. Sayori seems to never have a hangover. Monika usually powers through it. They always have confused me about their relationship though. They have always been very close to each other but neither of them seems to make a move. Its clear they have mutual feelings with each other.

I looked over at Natsuki to see how she was doing. I tensed up. Unlike Sayori and Monika, Natsuki was just sitting still on the couch. She still had a shot glass in her hands and did not take it yet from the last time we all had to. Monika and Sayori were too far gone to notice. Natsuki had a strange expression on her face. It wasn’t a happy one. It looked like she was holding something in, almost like she was on the edge of a panic attack or that she just wanted to scream. She face was a shade of pink on her pale skin.

I moved closer to her on the couch, until I was a few inches away. She must have been deep in though and didn’t notice because when I placed my hand on her shoulder she jumped slightly. I must of snapped her out of whatever thought she was having. She moved away from me.

“You don’t have to finish that if you don’t want.” I said and pointed at her shot glass in her hands. She glared at me and her eye brow twitched.

“Shut up. I’m totally fine.” She said with a slur to her voice. She gulped down the shot and slammed the glass on the table.

“It wasn’t a good idea to let Natsuki drink right now. Clearly something happened before she came here and now those emotions are just going to be stronger when she is drunk.” I thought to myself and frowned.

“I’m cutting you off for the night.” I said and grabbed what was left of the vodka bottle and placed it in the kitchen. Natsuki followed me into the kitchen. During the process she ended up walking straight into a chair. It looked like it must have hurt but she ignored it and kept stumbling toward me.

“Give it back, Yuri!” She slurred and reached for the bottle.

“You’ve had enough, Natsuki.” I said to her. I wish I was better with my words. I never really was, not that it would have made a difference when I was in a room for of drunks.

I stretched my arm holding the vodka on into the air and way out of reach of Natsuki. That didn’t seem to stop the girl from trying to get it though. She was right on me and holding on to me for support. She had one hand grabbing onto my sweater and the other one stretched above her head.

She started to jump in the air to try and reach it. When that didn’t work she tried pulling me down to her height but pulling at my sweater. I didn’t budge. She screamed “Damn it, just give it back.”

“I’m going this for your own good.” I said and pulled myself away from her. That must have set her off because she yelled and let go of my sweater. This time she grabbed my arm and bit down. My sweater sleeve took most of the impact but I could still feel the pressure of her teeth on my skin. I tensed up and froze.

It was such a strange reaction for a drunk person to have. I wasn’t sure what to do. Luckily Monika interrupted up.

“Hey guys. I’m taking Sayori to our bathroom.” She slurred. Sayori was on her and using Monika’s shoulder as support. “We are totally fine. We just need to take care of something.” Monika said with a drunk smile.

“I’m going to throw up!” Sayori declared with a grin.

“Yeah…so don’t worry about us. You two have fun!” Monika said and dragged Sayori to her room. They closed the door behind them.

Atleast I don’t have to babysit two people this time. I swear, sometimes I wish I could get as drunk as they did.

I turned my attention back to Natsuki who was still trying to reach for the vodka. I sighed and placed the bottle on the top of the fridge where I knew she wouldn’t be able to reach it.

She seemed to have started to calm down after that action. Her expression changed from anger to sadness. “I don’t like this Yuri. She slurred. “I thought this would be fun.”

“You drank too much, too fast. Next time lets just pace yourself, alright?” I said to her.

“How do I make it go away?” She frowned.

I sighed. “You should sleep. You’ll have a headache in the morning but you’ll feel better.” I said and started walking to my room, hoping she would follow.

She was stumbling toward me and ended up walking straight into the hallway wall. She grabbed onto the wall and faced me and kept trying to walk toward me.

Natsuki ended up getting a bloody nose from the impact but seemed unfazed by it. I walked toward her and grabbed her side to try and guide her to my room. That was more difficult then I thought because her body was fighting against me. I gave up guiding her quickly and ended up picking her up in my arms and walking her to my room.

Once I got inside my room, I placed her down and closed the door. I turned toward her the blood was dripping down and onto her shirt. She seemed to have finally noticed the bloody nose because she was rubbing her face. It wasn’t helping though. She was just rubbing the blood everywhere.

“Follow me, lets clean you up.” I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my bathroom. She stood inside the bathroom and watched me quietly as I got a cloth out. I got the cloth wet and turned toward her.

She was moving in place so I grabbed her unbruised wrist to hold her still. Her eyes went wide and she back away and went against the bathroom wall. I could feel the pulse in her wrist increase.

“Please, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Her tone was soft and tears were forming in her eyes. I didn’t understand what she meant.

“Natsuki, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me Yuri. I’m just cleaning your face.” I said looking her straight in the eyes.

Her body was shaking. I decided to let go of her wrist. I gently placed the cloth on her face and started to clean up the blood. Once it was taken off I smiled at her. “See, that’s all. Now how about we get you into bed. You’ll feel better in the morning.” I said.

Tears were starting to fall down her face. Without any warning she grabbed onto me and buried her face into my chest. She started sobbing. Her whole body was shaking. The action surprised me. I didn’t think Natsuki would ever show anyone a sign of weakness, let alone me of all people.

I wasn’t sure how to react so I just held on to her. I rubbed her back to try and calm her down. I wasn’t sure how long we were in that position but eventually she broke away from me. She seemed more calm now but still very drunk.

“Do you have anything to wear to sleep in?” I asked.

“I forgot to pack that. “ She slurred, still with a soft whimper of a voice.

“Did she think I would be made at her for forgetting that?” I thought to myself.

I guided her into my bedroom and sat her down on my bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a random t-shirt from my dresser. It was a shirt I had gotten a very long time ago at Hot Topic. I handed it to her. “You can wear that. I don’t really think you need pants since the shirt will be long on you. Change while I go get you water.” I told her. She nodded her head.

I walked out into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. I turned to see Sayori and Monika had returned and were on the couch. Monika was on top of Sayori and they were making out. They always end up doing this when they drink. Sometimes Sayori is on top though.

Sayori saw me. “Oh hey Yuri! Where did you guys go!” Sayori said with a giggle.

“Natsuki is going to bed. I’m getting her some water. I’m going to sleep out here for the night.” I told her.

“Does that mean you are joining us?” Monika said with a wink.

“Hey!” Sayori said to Monika with a pout.

“I’m just kidding.” Monika said. They both ended up embracing each other and rolling onto the floor. They started to make out again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to my room.

By the time I came back Natsuki had already fallen asleep on my bed. I pulled the blanket up to cover her body. I looked at her face. It seemed more peaceful. I went to one of my drawers and grabbed a sticky note. I wrote on it “Drink this when you wake up. There is more in the fridge.” I stuck it onto the bottle. I placed the bottle on the stand next to my bed.

I headed back outside and into the living room. Monika and Sayori were in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor and had already fallen asleep. Sayori was snoring. I grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered them with it. I stepped over them and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes and tried getting some sleep. It was harder then I thought because all I could think of was Natsuki.


End file.
